Variable frequency crystal oscillators can generate stable reference frequencies that are tunable over a limited range. Fixed frequency crystal oscillators are less expensive than variable frequency crystal oscillators, but generate stable reference frequencies that are not tunable. There is a general need to provide tunable reference frequencies and to lower implementation costs.